July 4, 2011
by Anglepie21
Summary: Amy's Life is tragic , she's going to die in 6 months , her parents are dead , all she wants is here happiness back in her life. Can one special hedgehog change that?
1. Past: Death

**Hello, I'm back again this is my first fanfic , if you see any grammer , or spelling error's please tell me so I can learn from it. Please be nice about it though..Thank you ! Enjoy**

* * *

Past: Death

*!*~FLASHBACK~*!*

As the night went by , the water was hitting the glass window . As a big clash of lightning sounding like a scream of terror , as I waited...waited...for the garage door to open.

The next morning , I had my face in my hand's still waiting for my parents to arrive. As two hours went by , I heard the door bell ring. I answerd it, and saw a red and white wolf with a police outfit on. The first thing I thought was what is she doing here.

"Hello, are you Rose."

"Yes, I am why?"

"I have some bad news for you, your parents were in a accident yesterday during the storm, they could'nt see because of the fog, and flew into a ditch." " I'm sorry to tell you but they -

*Tear's fell down my face as I watched her mouth move, with the words I never wanted to hear*

"I'm very sorry dear."

*I started to feel dissy*

"Amy are you ok?"

* I passed out as the last thing I saw was the police called out my name...AMY...Amy...amy...

*!*End Flashback*!* *~*August 16 , 2007*~*

**

* * *

**

**I hoped you liked it, tell me you honest opinion please...Should I update? Sorry it was short!**

**~Mint guru**


	2. Present : The Life I once Knew

**Hello it's Mint , back with another update ... Enjoy**

* * *

**Present: The life I once Knew**

It's been four years since then , I remember when the officer was at my house to tell me that my parents are dead, before I passed out. I woke up in the hospital, the doctors and officers were there to tell me some bad news; she said, " I'm so sorry dear but you have a cancer, It's been to long to care for it now, I'm sorry to say but- your going to die in 5 years." I remember what she said perfectly word to word. Today is February 6, 2011 , I'm going to die July 4, 2011. I live in Paris, France in a one story house all by myself , the officers said that they will take care of the house bills. I don't go to school because the doctors said no, they visit me from time to time to see how I'm doing . I feel so lonely, but then I don't it always feels that my parents are allways with me , because I have my mothers amulet; It's a gold star with a diamond in the middle. I was 12 when she gave it to me, the day she died. I miss them so much... they were always there for me, when I fall there allways there to pick me up. I just want to die all ready . There's nothing for me to live for...nothing.

"'Knock knock"

"Coming"

As I opened the door I saw Dr. Jamie

"Hello Amy"

"Hi"

"How are you doing?"

"Well...everything is going well."

"Ok well..I just came by to see how you were."

"Oh..thank you."

"I'll see you then"

"ok"

"Bye"

I closed the door , and held my mothers amulet as tears fell down my face.

" I wish you were here Mom & dad!"

* 2 hours later *

I walked outside in the moonlight wood. There allways so beautiful even a dawn, with the bird singing there lullaby, fireflies dancing in the air.

* I started to sing*

* * *

(Sonic pov.)*

I was taking my walk , in moonlight woods when I suddenly heard this beautiful voice. I followed the melody. Until..

She was the most beautiful hedgehog I have ever seen. She had long silky pink hair, very hypnotizing teal green eyes and a voice of an angle.

***_My love, leave yourself behind Beat inside me, leave you blind My love, you have found peace You were searching for release_**

**_You gave it all, into the call You took a chance and You took a fall for us_**

**_You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully You taught me honor, you did it for me_**

**_Tonight you will sleep for good You will wait for me my love_**

**_Now I am strong (Now I am strong)_**  
**_You gave me all You gave all you had and now I am home_**

**_My love, leave yourself behind Beat inside me, leave you blind My love, look what you can do I am mending, I'll be with you_**

**_You took my hand added a plan You gave me your heart I asked you to dance with me_**

**_You loved honestly Did what you could release Aaaahhh oooh_**

**_I know you're pleased to go I won't relieve this love_**

**_Now I am strong (Now I am strong)_**  
**_You gave me all You gave all you had and now I am home_**

**_My love, leave yourself behind Beat inside me, I'll be with you oooooohh ooooh Du du du ooooooh* _**

**_"_**Wow!" * I clapped*

"You have one beautiful voice" I said

"O-h-Oh thank you." she said

"May I ask for your name?"

"My..name-i-s u-um"

"Your name is Um?"

"Hehe No My-name is-A-My Amy Rose."

"Beautiful name ..My name is Sonic ...Sonic the Hegehog."

"Nice to meet you Sonic"

*I stared at her beautiful eyes*

"You know what...you have some crazy beautiful eyes!" "I can get lost in them."

* * *

**Ok I'm Done ...well what do you think? Is it bad writing ... tell me what I did wrong... But hoped you liked it :)**

**~Mint Guru**

**P.s The song is "Sia-My Love"**


	3. Knowing You

**Hello again I updated fast :D...hope you like...!**

**_Knowing You _**

* (Amy Pov)*

*I stared at him in shock*

"Well...um..thank you." I said

"Your welcome."he said

"Why are you out here, when it's almost dark?" he said in a kind way

"Oh..I always come out here at dawn It's gorgeous."

"Well now that I look at It , it is beautiful."

*I smiled*

"When did you learn how to sing like that?"

* I looked down sad*

"Wel-l Well my mother taught me , she also taught me how to play the piano."

"Wow."

"Where's your mother now?"

*I looked down , as tears fell down my face."

"Oh-.I'M SO SO SO SORRY!"

* I wiped the tears off my face*

"I't ok you didn't know."

*Silence*

"Um..So do you live here in Paris?" I said

"No I live in America."

"America..oh-I never been there."

"What really?"

"Ya"

"Well America is a very beautiful place."

" You should visit some time."

*My smile left as , I knew that i couldn't , because I'm going to die soon*

"Amy..are you OK?"

"Y..a Ya I'm fine"

"I would love to see America someday."

"So..IT was nice meeting you Sonic..but I have to go."

I started to walk away toward my house, until i felt a hand on my arm.

" Can I see you again?" he asked me with such gental eyes.

" I would love that."

* * *

*(Sonic Pov.)*

I was walking to my apartment thinking about Amy. She was so -

"RATS, I forgot to ask for her number!"

"Uh-man!"

*Ring Ring"

I grabed my cell phone out of my pants.

"Hello?"

"Hey bebe"

"Hey Clair, wazup?"

"Nothin much , just seeing how my honey bear was doing." " What about you?"

I hate when she calls me that, the only reason I came to Paris was to get away from her.

"I'm just walkin around."

"Oh-Ok well I'll call you..soon-!"

"OK"

"I love you!"

"love you too", I said In a mumbled tone

*Beep*

"Man, so annoying , she calls me every 10 min's.

I reached my apartment as Amy came back in my head.

"Why can't I get her out of my head?"

*That's one question I'm going to figure out* I thought

* * *

**Phew...I don't like how I started out the chapter...but hope you liked it ..update soon yawn...night night Gummie Bears**

**~ Mint Guru :D**


	4. Sorry

Hey Hey...Gummies I'm so sorry I was not on here for a while I had alot to deal with for...Family stuff, school...ect...I did finish this story...but I think it's kind of corny but I will still finish it anayway..I also started to write others storys I wanted you to read...So I will write all of them at the same time cause ..well..I don't know why..Tell next time ...

3 Minty Freshness


End file.
